With
by Elwing Wu
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi di Suna setelah Ino menginjakkan kaki di sana? Akankah ia akan menjadi perawan tua?/GaaIno/Mind to RnR? :) 'CHAP 7 '
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : With

Author : Elwing Wu

Length : Chapter or? Tergantung~

Genre : Engg, entahlah baca aja .—.

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

Rated : ._.

* * *

Suna

Negeri gersang dan tandus dengan panas matahari yang membakar kulit, tanpa pohon-pohon hijau, rumput, maupun bunga-bunga indah yang memanjakan mata. Disinilah Ino berada sekarang. Padahal baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang masuk Suna, tapi kakinya terasa gatal ingin berbalik dan kembali kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _'Lakukan saja kalau kau berani',_ mungkin Ino sudah kembali ke Konoha dan bersujud di hadapan Sunade untuk membatalkan misinya ini. Sebenarnya Ino tidak keberatan melakukan penelitian mengenai tanaman obat yang baru-baru ini diketahui belum punah, toh itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya agar tanaman tersebut nantinya dapat menjadi obat untuk menolong orang banyak, yang jadi masalah sebenarnya adalah—

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun begitu Yamanaka Ino?"

" _Datte_ , Shikamaru—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudah kukatakan kau akan baik-baik saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melakukan penelitian dan melaporkannya ke Sunade. Setelah itu kau bisa pulang"

"Shikama—"

"Yaampun Ino, sudah kukatakan kulitmu akan baik-baik saja kalau kau memakai tabir surya, tubuhmu tidak akan dipenuhi debu karena kau hanya akan berada di dalam rumah kaca, kau tidak akan terkena dehidrasi karena mereka akan menyediakan air minum untukmu kalau kau meminta. Bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan kekurangan suatu apapun setelah kau pulang ke Konoha nantinya" _'Kecuali kulitmu yang mungkin akan kecoklatan'_ , tambah Shikamaru dalam hati. Shikamaru sebenarnya sudah jengah menghadapi tingkah Ino yang kekanakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah jadi tanggung jawabnya untuk mengantar Ino sampai tujuan tanpa ada acara kabur-kaburan –hanya rengekan sepanjang perjalanan—.

Inilah masalah sebenarnya, Ino tidak mau suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada tubuhnya _'Walaupun mungkin kulitku hanya akan kecoklatan dan bibirku jadi kering, aku tidak mau!',_ sekecil apapun itu, menurut Ino hal sekecil apapun dapat membawa dampak yang besar, misalnya _'Bagaimana kalau bibir keringku tidak dapat disembuhkan?' 'Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang suka padaku nantinya karena kulitku yang tidak putih cemerlang?' 'Bagaimana nanti kalau aku menjadi perawan tua?!',_ dan berbagai bagaimana lainnya. Penampilan adalah hal terpenting menurut Ino, karena itulah ia tidak ingin pergi ke Suna karena menurutnya dengan pergi ke Suna sama saja dengan membuka kotak Pandora yang akan menghancurkan kehidupannya. Bahkan saat perjalanan menuju Suna, Ino terus merengek dan bergelayut di kaki Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru sudah menulikan telinga dan melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa merasa ada beban berat di kakinya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sekarang ia dan Shikamaru sudah berada di depan ruangan Kazekage untuk melaporkan kedatangannya ke Suna.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dari sinilah awal yang tidak terduga dimulai_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

OHAYOU~~~ Minna-san, author kembali lagi dengan ff yang baru –terpikirkan—. Gomen ne, buat readers yang menunggu ff lama author, author belum terpikirkan dengan kelanjutannya. Hehehe… habisnya author lelah belajar buat ujian (ujian loe lama banget, thor). Gimana-gimana? Mau lanjut? Mau-mau? Kasih respon dong, "Mau, thor" atau "Mau" atau ". " (–read : titik) aja sudah cukup buat author bahagia dan memberi semangat untuk author hina ini agar melanjutkan ff gaje ini. Jadi untuk readers sekalian, mohon dukungannya, ya. Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : With

Author : Elwing Wu

Length : Chapter or? Tergantung~

Genre : Engg, entahlah baca aja .—.

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

Rated : ._.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dari sinilah awal yang tidak terduga dimulai_

CLEK

"Permisi Kazekage-sama," Shikamaru masuk ke ruang Kazekage dengan Ino di belakangnya.

"Kau terlalu formal, Shikamaru," balas Gaara.

"Formalitas hanya kutunjukkan saat di depan banyak orang dan saat membuka ruanganmu. Sudahlah itu tidak penting, ini, aku sudah membawanya dengan selamat. Tolong kau jaga dia. Jangan sampai dia lupa makan dan mandi. Kuserahkan sepenuhnya dia padamu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Ino di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang mengantarkan putrinya pada calon suaminya, hah?," bisik Ino pada Shikamaru. " _Oh-Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Yamanaka Ino _desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ ," ujar Ino sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Gaara.

"Ah, putriku ini sangat manja, kuharap kau bisa memakluminya. Dia suka sekali merajuk, jangan menganggap terlalu serius dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Kalau keinginannya sudah diluar batas kewajaran, abaikan saja,"

"Shikamaru," desis Ino.

"Kukira cukup itu dariku, aku undur diri dulu," ujar Shikamaru sambil berbalik kemudian menepuk bahu Ino –lagi– "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Ino. Jangan membuatnya repot. Hah, kau cepat sekali dewasa," Shikamaru meremas sedikit bahu Ino ditambah dengan muka yang dibuat seperti seorang ayah yang tidak rela melepaskan sang putri pada calon menantunya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Aku ingin muntah," ujar Ino dengan menutup mulutnya. Shikamaru hanya memberikan cengirannya pada Ino kemudian berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Ne_ , Yamanaka-san," panggilan Gaara membuyarkan _death glare_ yang diarahkan Ino untuk Shikamaru.

" _Hai'_ ," Ino segera memfokuskan dirinya pada Gaara.

"Kuharap kau bisa bertahan di sini,"

" _Ha—Ne_?,"

"Maksudku, dari yang dikatakan Shikamaru, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti,"

" _I—iie_ , jangan dengarkan apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Saya tidak mungkin meminta yang macam-macam," ujar Ino sambil memalingkan wajah dan mengepalkan satu tangannya, "Awas saja kau Nara Shikamaru. Akan kubuat jus nanas dari kepalamu!," tanpa sadar Ino menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan keras dan tentu saja Gaara bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hump," Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan senyum di balik punggung tangannya, " _Wakattaso_ , kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku,"

" _A-a—Hai'_ ," gagap Ino _'Apa dia tadi tersenyum? Tersenyum? Iie-iie, mungkin hanya imajinasimu Ino. Iya, imajinasi, hanya imajinasi'_ Ino tidak mau terlalu lama tenggelam dalam innernya, "Kalau begitu saya undur diri, Kazekage-sama," pamit Ino sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Gaara,"

" _Ne_?," Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung berhadapan dengan tatapan Gaara.

"Kau bisa memanggilku 'Gaara' dan jangan terlalu formal padaku, rasanya terlalu kaku,"

" _Dammedesu_ , anda adalah seorang Kage. Karena itu, bicara non-formal dan memanggil dengan nama kecil anda, saya rasa tidak sopan. _Sumimasen deshita_ , saya permisi,"

* * *

 **Ino sides**

"Woah, aku selamat. Rasanya seperti baru keluar dari sauna. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang di ruang Kazekage tekanannya seberat itu? _Sugee_ , benar, begitulah seharusnya tekanan yang dirasakan saat memasuki ruangan seorang pemimpin desa. Hah, benar-benar berbeda dengan di Konoha. Tapi, tatapanya tadi seperti— Iie, jangan memikirkannya Ino, kau harus menyelesaikan misimu ini dengan segera. Benar-benar, _soo ka_ , lalu selanjutnya— _Are_? _ARERE_?!,"

* * *

 **Author sides**

"Tunggu, bukankah aku belum memberinya –Ino– tugas?,"

TOK TOK TOK

CLEK

" _Sumimasen,_ Kazekage-sama, anda belum memberi saya tugas," Ino benar-benar merasa kikuk sekarang _'Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini Ino? Memalukan'_ maki inner Ino dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menemui Chiyo-baasan untuk mengetahui tugas lengkapmu. Anri!,"

" _Hai'_ , Kazekage-sama," tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita di sebelah Ino.

"Tolong antarkan dia menemui Chiyo-baasan dan antarkan juga ke tempatnya tinggal selama di sini,"

" _Hai', wakarimashita_ ,"

"Kau bisa pergi dengannya"

" _Hai'_ ,"

* * *

"Ah, aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Kau?," Ino mengulurkan tangannya.

"Anri, Mizukani Anri," balas Anri sambil menjabat tangan Ino.

" _Soo_ , boleh kupanggil Anri-chan?,"

" _Hai'_ ,"

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino memanggil Anri dengan nama kecil ditambah dengan menambah _suffix_ '–chan' dibelakangnya, itu karena sepertinya umur Anri masih dibawah Ino. Ya di bawah, tidak terlalu bawah, hanya beberapa tahun, ya-ya, beberapa tahun. Lagi pula Ino masih muda, dia baru 24 tahun, iie, 25, **akan** 25 tahun beberapa bulan lagi dan sepertinya Anri berumur sekitar **17** atau **18** tahun. Hanya berbeda **7** atau **8** tahun dari Ino. _'Ada apa denganmu Ino? Jangan memikirkannya! Jangan! Ganti topik pembicaraannya! Ganti!'._

" _Ne_ , Mizukani Anri,"

" _Hai_ ',"

"Namamu sangat cantik. Sama seperti pemiliknya,"

" _Iie_ , Yamanaka-san lebih cantik,"

"Kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya Anri-chan. Tidak perlu membalas pujianku,"

" _Iie_ , aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yamanaka-san sangat cantik, pasti banyak yang menyukai dan memperebutkan Yamanaka-san,"

Tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkahnya, " _Ne_ , Anri-chan, wajah yang kau bilang cantik ini adalah wajah dari seorang wanita yang sampai sekarang masih melajang," ujar Ino dengan aura suram disekitar tubuhnya.

" _Uso_! Yamanaka-san sangat cantik, apa semua laki-laki di desa Yamanaka-san buta? Bagaimana mereka tidak bisa melihat kecantikan Yamanaka-san ini?," Ino langsung memeluk Anri dengan erat.

"Ne-ne, Anri-chan, mereka semua buta. Hardik mereka semua. Hardik!," dan perjalanan mereka diisi dengan sindiran halus bernada kasar dari Anri.

"Oh, kita sudah sampai,"

"Eh, di sini?,"

" _Hai'_ ,"

Anri menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Dari balik pintu bisa terlihat banyak tanaman hijau dan bunga yang memenuhi tempat itu. Ino dibuat terkagum olehnya _'Apa benar sekarang aku ada di Suna? Iie, mungkin saja sekarang aku bukan ada di Suna, tapi di surga'_

"Di, tempat ini?,"

" _Hai'_ ,"

"Di sini aku akan melakukan tugasku?,"

" _Hai'_ ,"

" _Uso_ ,"

" _Hai'_ ,"

" _Are_?,"

" _Iie_ , maksudku _iie_. Hehehe," Anri menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. Karena terlalu terbuai dengan pertanyaan Ino yang membutuhkan jawaban 'iya', secara reflek mulutnya mengatakan 'iya' untuk pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Kau di sini, Anri-chan?," dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita –nenek-nenek lebih tepatnya– yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Ino, kulitnya sudah berkeriput, tetapi Ino merasakan aura yang penuh dengan wibawa di sekitarnya.

"Ah, Chiyo-baasan, kebetulan obaasan ada di sini. Ini, dia adalah utusan dari Konoha,"

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Yamanaka Ino _desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ ,"

" _Ne, yoroshiku_. Kalau begitu ayo masuk Ino-chan, aku akan menjelaskan tugasmu di dalam,"

" _Hai'_ ,"

SKIP

"Kau bisa mulai tugasmu besok, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalananmu dari Konoha,"

" _Hai'_ ," Ino tersenyum canggung _'Sebenarnya tidak selelah itu karena setengah perjalanan kuhabiskan dengan bergelayut di kaki Shikamaru dan setengahnya lagi aku meminta Shikamaru menggendongku'_ inner Ino.

* * *

"Di sini tempat Yamanaka-san akan tinggal selama di Suna. Kuharap Yamanaka-san akan betah di sini,"

" _Hai', arigatou_ Anri-chan. _Ne_ , kau boleh memanggilku 'Ino' kalau kau mau,"

"Eh, _hontou_?,"

"Um,"

"Kalau begitu, 'Ino-san'?,"

"Um,"

" _Etto, oyasuminasai_ , Ino-san,"

" _Hai', oyasumi_ , Anri-chan. _Mata ne_ ,"

" _Hai', mata ashita_ ,"

* * *

 **Ino sides**

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang setelah Anri pergi. Aku bersyukur tempat kerjaku benar-benar seperti yang di katakan Shikamaru, bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari perkiraanku sendiri. Rumah kaca tempat penelitianku menjadi satu dengan menara Kage, tempatnya sangat luas, banyak tumbuhan di dalamnya, di sana terasa seperti dunia lain yang berkebalikan dengan Suna, hutan buatan yang dibuat di tengah gurun gersang dibatasi oleh kaca tembus pandang khusus yang membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk, tetapi menjaga tempat di dalamnya agar tidak panas, seperti kabut mistis yang membatasi dua dunia. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja kaca itu, tapi aku ingin memiliki kaca yang seperti itu di rumahku.

"Ah, aku bisa membayangkan tidur di dalamnya,"

Penginapanku juga tidak jauh, bahkan ada di sebelah menara Kage. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu karena itu berarti aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh di tengah panas terik Suna saat akan berangkat ataupun saat pulang dari tempat kerjaku. Sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir untuk berangkat pagi buta dan pulang saat tengah malam untuk menghindari sengatan matahari di sini. Konyol. Tempat ini nyaman, tetapi tidak ada tumbuhan di sini, tidak satupun, bahkan lumut pun tidak ada. Rasanya seperti dibangunkan dari mimpi indahku. Tunggu, apa aku sekarang bermimpi? Apa aku sekarang masih tertidur di gendongan Shikamaru?

PLAK

Aku menampar kedua pipiku sendiri, "Benar, kau tidak sedang bermimpi Yamanaka Ino. Jangan khawatir, besok kau akan ke sana lagi, ke tempat indah itu lagi. Bersabarlah, sekarang kau harus mandi lalu tidur, yosh,"

* * *

 **Author sides**

Keesokan harinya

"Oh, Ino-chan, kau sudah di sini?," tanya nenek Chiyo yang melihat Ino sudah datang lebih dulu darinya.

" _Hai'. Ohayou_ , Chiyo-baasan," jawab Ino _'Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam'_

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Ino-chan,"

" _Iie_ , aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah siap melakukan tugasku,"

" _Soo ka_ ," bibir nenek Chiyo terangkat membentuk senyum.

" _Hai'_ ," Ino membalasnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

* * *

Sore hari

"Setelah ini, apa jadwalku?," tanya Gaara pada Baki.

"Anda hanya akan menemui para tetua untuk membicarakan kerja sama yang akan dilakukan dengan desa lain, setelah itu ada beberapa laporan yang harus anda tandatangani,"

"Hnn," gumam Gaara. Gaara tahu, pertemuan dengan para tetua nantinya akan menghabiskan waktu lama dan 'beberapa' laporan yang harus dia tandatangani pasti jumlahnya bukan beberapa lembar, tetapi beberapa tumpuk. Yang Gaara tidak pahami adalah bagaimana hidup seorang Kage bisa semonoton ini. Kehidupannya hanya berputar pada pertemuan dan laporan. "Hah," Gaara menghela napasnya.

" _Daijoobu desuka_ , Gaara-sama?,"

"Hn, _daijoobu_ ," saat itulah Gaara melihat Ino yang sepertinya sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas dan buku di kedua tangannya.

"Yamanaka,"

" _Hai'_? Oh, Kazekage-sama, _ohayou gozaimasu_ ,"

"Kau butuh bantuan?,"

" _Iie, daijoobu desu_. Saya bisa sendiri," Gaara langsung merebut sebagian besar kertas yang dibawa Ino.

"Eh, Kazekage-sama?,"

" _Iku zo_ , kau mau ke rumah kaca, 'kan,"

" _Hai'_. Tapi anda tidak perlu—" Ino tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Gaara sudah berjalan duluan. Terpaksa dia mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara.

"Kau tidak mau berjalan di sebelahku?," tanya Gaara dengan melihat Ino di belakangnya.

" _Iie_ ," Ino buru-buru mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

"Kau sudah makan?,"

" _Hai_ ',"

"Tidak lupa mandi, 'kan?,"

" _Hai'_. Eh? _Ne_?" otak Ino baru mencerna sebagian informasi yang diterima telinganya, setelah tercerna seutuhnya, wajah Ino menghangat, " _Sumimasen_ , Kazekage-sama, maksud anda?,"

"Pesan dari Shikamaru. Bukankah aku harus menjaga dan mengingatkanmu untuk tidak lupa makan dan mandi?,"

" _Ne, etto_ , anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Shikamaru terlalu berlebihan, jangan dengarkan dia,"

" _Soo ka_? Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya,"

" _Ne_?,"

"Kau suka tempat kerjamu?," Gaara merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, _hai'._ Tempatnya indah, _iie_ , sangat indah," Ino tersenyum saat mengatakannya dan Gaara juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat Ino, walaupun senyumnya samar.

"Hnn, kau belum membutuhkan sesuatu?,"

" _Ne_?," kemudian Ino sadar akan pertanyaan Gaara, "Kazekage-sama, jangan dengarkan apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Walaupun tidak semuanya bohong, tapi saya berjanji saya tidak akan merepotkan siapa pun selama ada di sini, saya akan melakukan pekerjaan saya dengan sepenuh hati. Anda boleh menghukum saya, jika saya merajuk atau merengek,"

"Padahal aku ingin mendengar rengekan dan rajukanmu," gumam Gaara.

" _Ne_ , apa anda mengatakan sesuatu, Kazekage-sama?,"

"Kita sudah sampai," Gaara langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, _ne_. Terima kasih sudah membantu saya, Kazekage-sama,"

"Hn,"

"Ino-san! Ah, Kazekage-sama, _ohayou gozaimasu_. _Gome ne_ Ino-san, tolong bantu kami di sana. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan akar-akar itu,"

" _Hai'_ , aku akan ke sana. Saya permisi, Kazekage-sama,"

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Gaara. Tapi setelah Ino pergi, Gaara terus memperhatikannya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Ino yang sedang bekerja. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Entahlah, Ino terlihat, 'cantik'? Tanpa Gaara sadari nenek Chiyo dan Baki melihatnya tersenyum. Mereka melihat Gaara dan Ino secara bergantian dan ikut tersenyum.

"Bukankah Ino-chan sangat cantik, Kazekage-sama?,"

"Hn," tanpa sadar Gaara menjawab pertanyaan nenek Chiyo yang baru dia sadari ada di sebelahnya.

"Ino-chan _ga, suki_?,"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hah, gomen-gomen, author baru kembali dari tempat pengasingan (bow) (Alesan lu, thor (/`O')/) Oke, sepertinya ada yang menunggu fic author ini (Banyak, thor -,,-) So, mungkin banyak terjadi typos di sana-sini, author minta maaf (bow) Mohon kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian (bow) Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (bow)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : With

Author : Elwing Wu

Length : Chapter or? Tergantung~

Genre : Engg, entahlah baca aja .—.

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

Rated : ._.

* * *

"Bukankah Ino-chan sangat cantik, Kazekage-sama?,"

"Hn," tanpa sadar Gaara menjawab pertanyaan nenek Chiyo yang baru dia sadari ada di sebelahnya.

"Ino-chan _ga, suki_?,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hnn?," Gaara mengangkat sebelah alis –tipis– nya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, _'Apa menganggap Ino cantik berarti aku menyukainya?'_

" _Ne_ , Kazekage-sama?,"

"Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaan _Obaasan_ ,"

" _Soo ka, wakatta_ ," nenek Chiyo memberi senyum maklum pada Gaara, "Saya harap anda akan segera mengerti, Kazekage-sama,"

"Hn," Gaara berbalik, " _Obaasan,_ " nenek Chiyo menatap punggung Gaara, "berhenti memanggilku 'Kazekage-sama', kumohon," kemudian dia berlalu.

" _Hai', hai'_ , Gaara-chan," nenek Chiyo menatapnya sendu, _'Sudah 18 tahun berlalu, tapi punggungmu masih sama dengan punggung bocah 7 tahun yang menyedihkan itu'_

"—baasan, Chiyo _Obaasan_ ,"

" _Hai'_ , ah, Ino-chan, kau membutuhkan sesuatu?," Ino mencari apa yang sedang nenek Chiyo lihat sampai tidak mendengar panggilannya, "Ino-chan?," sekarang ganti nenek Chiyo yang tidak didengar oleh Ino, "Ino-chan,"

"Oh, _etto_ , aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan?,"

" _Hontou_? _Sasuga_ Ino-chan," Ino tersipu mendengarnya dipuji, "Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang sekarang, Ino-chan," lanjut nenek Chiyo.

"Eh, tapi aku masih ingin di sini. Apa aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Apapun itu akan kulakukan, _onegaishimasu_ ," Ino membungkukkan punggungnya pada nenek Chiyo.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Ino-chan. Sebentar lagi semuannya juga akan pulang,"

"Apa benar sudah malam?," tanya Ino lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Benar, tapi aku merasa baru di sini beberapa jam,"

" _Ne_ , beberapa jam yang kau maksud itu lebih dari 12 jam. Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, aku berjanji besok akan banyak pekerjaan yang menunggumu Ino-chan, _ne_?,"

" _Hai'_ ," Ino menjawabnya dengan lemas, _'Tapi aku masih ingin di sini'_ inner Ino.

Ino benar-benar menyadari hari sudah malam saat melihat ke atap rumah kaca kemudian matanya memandang takjub ke atas.

* * *

"Wah, sudah kuduga aku bisa melihatnya dari sini," sekarang Ino ada di atap menara Kage.

"Yamanaka?," Ino menoleh ke samping kanan dan terkejut saat menemukan Gaara ada disana.

"Eh, Kazekage-sama? Kenapa anda bisa di sini?,"

"Bukankah seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu?,"

" _Ne_? _Etto_ , sebenarnya saya ingin melihat langit dari sini. Tapi sepertinya, lebih baik saya melihatnya lain kali saja," Ino sudah akan berbalik, tapi kata-kata Gaara mengentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku?,"

"Apa maksud anda, Kazekage-sama? Mana mungkin saya membenci anda, membayangkannya saja saya tidak berani,"

"Tidak berani? Kau, takut padaku?,"

" _Iie_ , bukan begitu maksud saya, Kazekage-sama,"

"Berhenti,"

" _Ne_?,"

"Kau mengabaikan perintahku,"

" _Sumimasen_ , maaf jika saya lancang, tapi perintah apa yang saya abaikan, Kazekage-sama?,"

"Kau mengabaikannya,"

"Kazekage-sa—"

" _Urusai_ ," tubuh Ino membeku, mulutnya pun kelu, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku 'Gaara' dan kau tidak perlu bicara formal padaku. Apa perintah itu sangat sulit bagimu?,"

" _A-ano_ —," Ino masih berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Gaara.

" _Gomen_ , aku terlalu berlebihan. Kau bisa di sini, aku akan pergi,"

" _Matte_ ," Ino menghentikan langkah Gaara, " _Matte yo_ , an—tetaplah di sini" hampir saja Ino mengatakan 'anda', tapi syukurlah otaknya bisa diajak bekerja sama dan dengan cepat membenarkan perkataannya.

Kurang lebih sudah 15 menit berlalu dalam kesunyian dan Ino benci itu. Tapi mulutnya terasa seperti dilem dengan kuat, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bentakan Gaara masih terngiang di kepalanya, ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' ' _Urusai_ ,' seperti kaset rusak yang tidak mau berhenti berputar.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap kakimu? Bukankah kau mau melihat langit?,"

"Oh? _Hai'_ ," seperti tentara yang diperintah komandannya, kepala Ino langsung mendongak ke atas dan karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, otot lehernya tertarik, "Ah, _itta_ ," Ino langsung memegangi belakang lehernya yang sakit dan menurut Gaara itu lucu. Setelah merasa lehernya membaik, Ino langsung memfokuskan diri ke objek yang ingin dilihatnya.

" _Kirei na_ ~ Suna _sugoi yo_ ," dan sepertinya karena otot lehernya yang tertarik tadi, syaraf-syaraf di sekitar mulut Ino sudah kembali normal atau mungkin itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya di depan Gaara.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?,"

"Um. Hah, aku ingin melihatnya setiap malam,"

"Kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau mau. Tapi—"

"Tapi?,"

"Bukankah kau butuh tidur? Kudengar wanita butuh tidur yang cukup untuk menjaga kulit mereka,"

" _Hai'_ , tapi kenapa an—" (ehm) Ino langsung berdehem untuk menutupi kesalahannya dan menghindari tatapan Gaara yang seperti mengatakan – _Kau berani mengulang kesalahanmu?_ – kepada Ino, "Maksudku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu? Tunggu, apa Shikamaru yang mengatakan itu?,"

"Ta bun," (read: Mungkin)

"Kalau itu Shikamaru, berarti dia mengatakan hal lain juga, 'kan?,"

"Ta bun,"

"Haah, sudah kuduga dia akan melakukannya. Apa saja yang di katakan padamu? Tunggu, dia pasti mengatakan aku adalah wanita cerewet yang sangat terobsesi dengan pria tampan dan juga penampilan. Bukan begitu?,"

"Hn,"

"Apalagi? Pasti ada yang lain lagi, 'kan?,"

"Shikamaru mengatakan, kau bukan hanya cerewet, tapi sangat cerewet, kau suka marah-marah dan kalau sudah marah, kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu, sangat memalukan dimarahi olehmu, Shikamaru dan Chouji selalu malu kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka dimarahi olehmu karena mereka terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya, kau bisa mandi berjam-jam, entah kau melakukan apa saja di kamar mandi, tapi Shikamaru sampai pernah mendengar ayahmu mengomel karena ingin memakai kamar mandi, tapi kau tidak mau keluar dan akhirnya ayahmu meminjam kamar mandi keluarga Shikamaru, kau suka sekali berdandan, kalau sudah berdandan, Shikamaru sampai bosan tertidur dan Chouji sampai harus beberapa kali ke keluar untuk membeli makanan saat menunggumu, kau benar-benar, tidak, kau teramat sangat menyukai pria tampan, kau bahkan seperti menganggap tidak ada laki-laki lain di dunia ini selain laki-laki yang kau sukai itu, contohnya saja Sasuke, Sai—,"

"Sudah, kumohon, sudah cukup" Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan Gaara, kedua mata Ino terpejam erat, wajah sampai telinganya sudah memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena menahan amarah yang rasanya sudah sampai ubun-ubun, giginya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan segala macam umpatan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, kedua tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Beberapa saat berlalu, kemudian Ino membuka kedua matanya dan bertanya dengan nada datar ditambah wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Ne, apa hukuman untuk bembakar rumah seseorang?,"

"Membakar rumah Shikamaru?,"

"Rumahku,"

"Hn?,"

"Agar aku bisa pindah dan tidak tinggal berdekatan dengannya –Shikamaru–," Gaara berusaha keras menahan senyumnya.

"Kau tahu, aku belum mengatakan semuanya,"

"Jadi ejekannya –Shikamaru– belum selesai?," Ino menarik dan menghembuskan dafasnya kuat-kuat, kedua tangannya juga mencoba mengipasi wajahnya yang panas, "Baiklah, katakan saja semuanya,"

"Shikamaru juga mengatakan, kau sebenarnya cengeng, bahkan kau terlihat lucu saat menangis, karena itulah Shikamaru sering menjahilimu," _'Kami-sama, kuatkan aku. Semoga Shikamaru masih bisa hidup saat aku kembali ke Konoha nanti'_ inner Ino, "tapi kau adalah wanita yang kuat," mata Ino membola, "kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain, kau akan membela siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuanmu, kau adalah teman pertama Sakura, kau yang selalu membela Chouji saat dia dijahili ketika kalian masih kecil, kau juga selalu membangunkan Shikamaru saat dia tertidur di kelas, kau bukan hanya teman, tapi kau sudah seperti ibu, kakak, sekaligus adik perempuan bagi Shikamaru dan Chouji,"

" _Soo ka_?," Ino sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, _'Mungkin aku tidak jadi memukulnya –Shikamaru–'_

"Ah, tambahan dari Shikamaru, setidaknya jangan membangunkan dengan menarik paksa rambutnya, itu menyebalkan,"

"Ah ne, lain kali akan kutarik bibirnya," ' _Kutarik kembali kata-kataku, aku akan menghajarnya_ _–Shikamaru– sampai tak seorang pun mengenali wajahnya'_

Gaara tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah kesal Ino sebelum tiba-tiba Baki datang menjemputnya, "Maaf mengganggu Gaara-sama, tapi para tetua sudah menunggu anda,"

"Hn," Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' karena ini memang tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Kazekage.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk,"

"Hn,"

"Senang bisa berbicara denganmu, Gaara," Ino mengakatannya dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya dan Gaara membatu di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, _'Apa senyum itu untukku? Apa dia –Ino– baru saja memanggilku 'Gaara'?'_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

(bow)


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : With

Author : Elwing Wu

Length : Tergantung~

Genre : Engg, entahlah baca aja .—.

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

Rated : ._.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk,"

"Hn,"

"Senang bisa berbicara denganmu, Gaara," Ino mengakatannya dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya dan Gaara membatu di tempatnya berdiri sekarang _'Apa senyum itu untukku? Apa dia –Ino– baru saja memanggilku 'Gaara'?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~7 days later~**

"Ino-chan?,"

"I-iya?,"

"Kau mengantuk?,"

"Tidak Chiyo-baasan, aku tidak mengantuk,"

"Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam?,"

"Eh, etto… aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Ino-chan. Kalau kau terus memaksa tubuhmu, kau akan sakit nanti,"

" _Hai'_ ," ini karena kegiatannya tadi malam. Ino tidak sadar ia sudah di atap sampai jam 2 dini hari dan setelah sampai di penginapan pun ia tidak bisa tidur.

Sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ino untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang nampak indah bertaburan di atas langit Suna setiap malam. Dan sudah lima hari belakangan Ino tidak bertemu dengan Gaara di atap. Ino tidak tau apa yang terjadi karena sebelumnya mereka hanya bertemu di atap dan mengobrol ringan. Sebenarnya, hanya Ino yang mengoceh sementara Gaara hanya mendengarkan dan merespon seperlunya –dengan 'Hn' andalannya _–_. Tapi Ino sering memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Maksudnya, memikirkan apa ada yang salah dari perkataan _–_ ocehan _–_ nya pada Gaara atau mungkin ada kelakuannya yang tidak sopan karena bukan hanya di atap, sepertinya Sang Kage juga menghindari Ino saat mereka berpapasan. Hal ini membuat kepala Ino sakit. _'Setelah dipikirkan semalaman pun aku masih tidak tau dimana letak kesalahanku'_

"Oh Ino-chan, bisakah kau membantuku membeli beberapa obat tanaman?,"

"Tentu aku bisa, Chiyo-baasan,"

"Kalau begitu ambil jubahmu sekarang, Ino-chan,"

"Eeh? Kenapa harus memakai jubah?," tanya Ino polos.

Wuus~~~

Baiklah, salahkan saja Ino sekarang Kami-sama. Ino yang tanpa sadar telah menyetujui ajakan nenek Chiyo untuk 'membeli' obat tanaman yang mana arti 'membeli' berarti ia harus keluar dari rumah kaca, keluar dari tempat ternyaman menuju ke 'N-E-R-A-K-A' menurut Ino. Bagaimana Ino tidak berpikir seperti itu, lihat saja, baru keluar dari Menara Kage, angin gurun sudah menyambutnya. Angin yang tidak terasa menyejukkan sama sekali, rasanya kering dan hangat –panas lebih tepatnya–. Jangan lupakan betapa teriknya matahari –walaupun sudah sore– yang seperti sedang tertawa dan dengan sarkastik mengatakan 'Rasakan panasku wahai manusia. Wahahaha'. _'Sepertinya jubah dan sunblock pun tidak akan mempan. Selamat tinggal kulit mulusku'_ ratap Ino dalam hati.

"Ayo, Ino-chan,"ajak nenek Chiyo dan dibalas ringisan oleh Ino. Dan Ino terus menundukkan kepalanya, bersembunyi di balik jubahnya dari matahari _–sialan–_ di atas sana.

' _Panas. Panas. Panas! Oh, Kami-sama. Kukutuk kau, Shikamaru. Kukutuk KAU! Kau tidak akan menikah sebelum aku menemukan lelaki tampan yang mau menikahiku. Terkutuklah kau, Shikamaru. Dengarkan aku, Kami-sama'_.

oOo

Setelah kembali, Ino baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Panggung dan meja-meja itu untuk apa, _Baasan_?," tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah halaman Menara Kage.

"Itu untuk acara nanti malam. Apa kau tidak tahu?,"

"Acara apa?,"

"Acara tahunan untuk merayakan kemenangan kita saat perang shinobi. Kukira Desa Konoha juga merayakannya, bukan begitu?,"

"Iya. Ternyata tidak hanya Konoha saja yang merayakannya,"

"Itu kemenangan untuk seluruh shinobi di dunia. Tentu saja harus dirayakan. Kau akan ikut, 'kan?,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut? Lagipula aku tidak membawa baju yang bagus dari Konoha,"

"Kukira Temari sudah menyiapkannya,"

"Tema—,"

"INOOOOOO!,"

Bruk

Sesak, itu yang dirasakan Ino saat ini. "Tema-nee," cicit Ino sambil menepuk punggung Temari agar pelukannya terlepas, tapi sepertinya Temari salah mengartikan maksud Ino sehingga bukannya melepas malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Temari tanpa melepas pelukannya.

' _Kami-sama, tolong aku'_

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, Temari," Kankuro muncul dari belakang Temari. Terimakasih karena Kankuro datang di saat yang tepat, iya, sebelum Ino kehilangan kesadaran–nyawa–nya karena pelukan maut Temari.

"Apa maksudmu, Kankuro?," ujarTemari sambil melepaskan Ino perlahan. "Aku tidak akan membunuh calon anggota keluarga kita," bisik Temari.

"Maaf?," Ino tidak bisa menangkap perkataan terakhir Temari karena sibuk mengambil napas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Temari sambil memberi tatapan _'Karenamu rencana kita bisa gagal, bodoh'_ dan dibalas dengan tatapan _'Apa salahku?'_ oleh Kankuro.

"Lebih baik kalian berbicara di dalam saja," saran nenek Chiyo yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia.

"Ah benar," Temari langsung menarik Ino ke dalam Menara Kage. "Kenapa _Obaasan_ membiarkan Ino kepanasan? Bukankah Gaara sudah memerintahkan agar Ino melakukan pekerjaannya hanya di rumah kaca saja? Kenapa _Obaasan_ membawanya keluar?," tanya Temari dalam sekali tarikan napas pada nenek Chiyo sambil mengipaskan kedua telapak tangannya di sekitar wajah Ino.

" _Hai', hai'_ , tapi sesekali Ino juga harus keluar menghirup udara segar(?) di luar sana. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan _–"_

"Ssssttttt,"Temari dan Kankuro menutup mulut nenek Chiyo sebelum didengar oleh Ino. " _Obaasa_ _n,"_ seru Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan. Nenek Chiyo hanya menyunggingkan senyum jahil pada keduanya.

"Maaf, Ino-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?," alihnya pada Ino.

" _Baasan_ tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian terlalu berlebihan," situasi ini membuat Ino menjadi bingung _'Lagipula, apa maksud perkataan Temari? Untuk apa Gaara memberi perintah seperti itu? Ah,_ _pasti si nanas –_ _Shikamaru_ _–_ _._ _Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti'_

"Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu, Ino,"

"Menyiapkan apa, Tema-nee?,"

"Sudahlah, percayakan saja semuanya padaku," ujar Temari sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Ino.

"Eeh?,"

oOo

Sepertinya ucapan terima kasih terasa kurang untuk apa yang sudah Temari lakukan saat ini. Lihat saja, sekarang ia sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun pemberian Temari terlihat sangat pas dan melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya. Gaunnya berwarna pink keunguan, tanpa lengan, tanpa hiasan apapun yang menempel pada gaun itu, dengan panjang sampai mata kaki, dan bagian bawah gaun sedikit melebar sehingga pada saat berjalan, gaun itu akan melambai anggun. _'Sangat indah'_ , pikir Ino. Sebagai tambahan, rambutnya ia gelung ke atas menyisakan sedikit rambut yang menjuntai dan membingkai wajahnya serta memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan bahunya yang mulus.

"Woah, apa kau benar Yamanaka Ino?," tanya Kankuro memperhatikan Ino dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Plak

"Aw! Itu sakit, Temari!" seru Kankuro sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan sayang dari Temari.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, _Baka_ ," desis Temari.

"Memang aku melihatnya seperti apa?,"

"Seperti ikan yang melihat umpan?,"

"Perumpamaanmu itu buruk, kau tahu?,"

Plak

"Aw! Temari!,"

"Makan saja umpannya dan kau akan tahu kalau aku menunggu di daratan untuk bisa mencincang, memasak, lalu memakanmu, hei ikan,"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Lagipula aku bukan ikan yang kau tunggu untuk memakan umpanmu, 'kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu memukulku!," seru Kankuro tidak mau kalah. " _Oni_ ," lirihnya.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kankuro?," desis Temari dan dibalas dengan gerakan mengunci mulut Kankuro.

Ino yang tidak mengerti perdebatan Temari dan Kankuro hanya melihat keduanya dengan tatapan bertanya, ia juga bingung dengan maksud 'ikan' dan 'umpan' yang mereka perdebatkan. _'Apa umpan itu maksudnya aku? Kenapa Temari menggunakanku sebagai umpan? Kenapa aku? Lalu ikan itu siapa?'_ , batin Ino berpikir keras. _'Ayolah Ino, kau tidak sebodoh ini, 'kan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Apa kebodohan Naruto menular padaku?'_

"Ayo, Ino," sebelum Ino menyadari siapa 'ikan' yang dimaksud, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Temari.

oOo

Ino, Temari, dan Kankuro sudah berada di halaman Menara Kage. Dan tangan Ino sudah pegal ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Temari. Ia sudah meminta agar Temari melepaskan tangannya, tetapi Temari hanya bergeming dan terus bergumam _"Dimana dia?,"_ sambil kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bahkan Ino dan Temari hanya menucapkan _"Selamat menikmati pestanya,"_ pada orang-orang yang menyapa mereka dan Ino mengucapkan _"Terima kasih,"_ ketika ada yang memuji betapa cantiknya ia malam itu. Ino hanya berharap semoga saja ia tidak dicap sebagai gadis yang sombong dan semoga 'dia' yang Temari cari segera ditemukan.

Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ segera mengabulkan do'a-nya karena di depan sana Ino melihat Kankuro yang melambaikan kedua tangannya kemudian menunjuk segerombol manusia. Terlihat seperti sekumpulan semut yang mengerubungi makanan, menurut Ino. Dan dalam sekejap Ino sudah berada di belakang orang-orang yang bergerombol tadi _–_ Tentu saja karena tangannya ditarik Temari _–_.

"Ehem," dehem Temari mencoba menarik perhatian orang-orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu itu. Usahanya terbukti berhasil dengan menolehnya orang-orang tadi dan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Temari.

' _Jadi karena ada Gaara di sana, mereka bergerombol seperti itu? Lalu untuk apa Temari menarikku dan mencari Gaara?'_

"Gaara," Temari melambaikan tangannya meminta Gaara mendekat padanya.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya, kami pinjam Kazekage-nya sebentar," ujar Kankuro pada orang-orang di belakang Gaara. Setelah mereka pergi, Temari kemudian mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?," tanya Temari pada Gaara sambil mendorong bahu Ino menuju lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Gaara memperhatikan Ino dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Ino sendiri malu.

"Cantik," ujar Gaara kemudian. Ino tertegun, _'Senyum itu lagi. Apa dia sungguh tersenyum?'_

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau—" sebelum Kankuro selesai berbicara, suara pembawa acara di atas panggung menginterupsi dan memanggil Gaara untuk memberikan pidato sebagai pembuka acara.

"Kita bicara nanti," ujar Gaara sebelum meninggalkan mereka menuju panggung.

"Sial," desis Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan.

"Tahun depan jangan biarkan dia jadi pembawa acara, Kankuro,"

"Sudah pasti, Temari,"

Mereka berdua terlalu hanyut ingin membuat perhitungan dengan pembawa acara di depan sana sehingga tidak memperhatikan Ino yang mencoba menilai sikap Gaara. _'_ _Ada yang salah_ _'_. Semua gerak-gerik Gaara terlihat aneh di mata Ino. Bahkan dugaannya tepat saat melihat Gaara keluar secara perlahan dari kerumunan dan masuk ke Menara Kage tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya. Rasa penasaran ia tekan kuat-kuat karena menurutnya Gaara butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi setelah 30 menit Gaara tidak kembali, Ino akhirnya menyusul kepergian Gaara.

' _Kuharap dia disana'_

oOo

' _Benar'_

"Pesta yang membosankan?," tanya Ino setelah melihat Gaara yang berdiri melihat pesta dari samping pagar pembatas atap menara.

"Kau bosan?," tanya Gaara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku bertanya padamu,"

". . . . ." Gaara hanya mendengus dan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa menggunakan senyum palsu dengan baik seperti itu. Kau hebat, kau dapat menipu semua orang dengan senyum palsumu," Ino mendekat ke arah Gaara.

"Palsu?," tanya Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Kau tidak tau itu palsu?,"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

". . . . ." Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Semua orang menggunakan senyum ini," lanjut Gaara masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Siapa?,"

"Semua orang di bawah sana," jawab Gaara dengan menunduk mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berpesta.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti mereka?,"

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?," bukan pernyataan, tapi pertanyaan.

Ino tertegun, _'Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa? Itukah yang selama ini dia rasakan?'._ Sekarang Ino mengerti, tidak hanya dari orang-orang di bawah sana, tapi semua ekspresi Gaara dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang, semuannya palsu. _'Benar. Dia hanya mengubah sedikit ekspresi wajahnya, karena itu aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun selain aura kewibawaan darinya. Gaara membuat dinding tak kasat mata di sekitarnya. Dinding yang sangat tinggi dan kokoh'._

"Kau tidak perlu menyamakan dirimu dengan mereka," ujar Ino.

". . . . ."

"Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa perlu meniru orang lain. Tanpa mengikuti orang-orang di bawah sana. Kau harus hadapi semua orang dengan wajahmu sendiri. Hadapi masalahmu. Kenapa kau lari?,"

". . . . ."

"Lari dari masalah bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Lebih baik menerima kejujuran yang pahit, dari pada kebohongan yang manis. Berapa lama kau akan terus melakukan hal ini?,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hal ini'?," tanya Gaara tanpa menatap Ino.

"Semua yang kau lakukan sekarang,"

". . . . ."

"Apa tidak melelahkan melakukan ini setiap hari? Berura-pura di hadapan semua orang _–_ _'Di hadapanku'_ _–_. Kebohongan menyelamatkanmu sementara, tapi menghancurkanmu selamanya. Apa gunanya itu?,"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan, itu tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya,"

"Mendengar kau mengatakan itu, pasti akan membuat seseorang sedih,"

"Bahkan Naruto tidak mengerti, " seru Gaara, "Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti,"

"Air mata palsu bisa menyakiti orang lain. Tapi senyuman palsu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu memikirkannya. Tapi aku masih memiliki perasaan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan argumen itu. Setiap orang punya sesuatu yang bisa dan tidak bisa dilakukan. Meski aku tidak melakukan kesalahan saat itu, aku tidak akan bisa memutar kembali waktu, dan aku juga tidak berniat mengulang masa laluku. Duduk sendiri setiap hari, hanya melihat anak seumuranku bermain, dan melihat bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukanku, bahkan keluargaku sendiri. Apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengerti,"

' _Benar. Kalau Naruto tidak bisa, hanya Gaara sendiri yang bisa memahami_ _perasaannya_ _. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku membayangkannya, itu tidak akan cukup. Tapi—'_

"Yang dapat kulakukan hanya membaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan, mencoba mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan semua orang? Semuanya memakai topeng,"

"Tidak semua orang memakai topeng,"

"Siapa maksudmu?,"

". . . . ."

"Kau?," Ino mengepalkan tangannya. _'Inikah Sabaku no Gaara yang sebenarnya?'._

". . . . ."

"Naruto? Siapa yang kau maksud?," tuntut Gaara.

"Kukira kalian sama, ternyata berbeda,"

". . . . ."

"Kau sama dengannya karena kau telah mengalami kehidupan dengan kesedihan seperti yang Naruto rasakan. Tapi kalian berbeda, Naruto yang berjuang untuk membela orang lain tanpa peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan kau yang terus berjuang dalam kesepian untuk dirimu sendiri, kurasa, kau kuat. Tapi itu bukanlah kekuatan sejati. Jika seseorang hanya bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri, maka ia tidak akan menjadi kuat. Saat kau kesakitan, kau akan membenci. Namun di sisi lain, saat orang lain kau sakiti, ia juga akan membencimu. Dan kau juga akan mulai merasa bersalah. Bukan begitu? Aku ingin memahamimu. Apa itu salah?,"

"Memaksa orang lain bukanlah hal baik, setiap orang memiliki prinsip hidup masing-masing,"

"Jadi, ini prinsip hidupmu?,"

"Terkadang, beberapa pertanyaan lebih baik tidak ditanyakan,"

"Pengecut,"

". . . . ." mata Gaara beralih pada Ino.

"Seseorang yang hanya melihat masa lalu sepertimu, lebih pantas disebut pengecut,"

"Aku begitu putus asa sehingga tidak bisa melihat hal lain,"

"Kau salah! Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Bahkan seorang _jincuriki_ seperti Naruto bisa mendapat kebahagiaan, kau _–_ "

"Sudah terlambat," Gaara memotong, "Seberapa jauh pun aku melangkah, seberapa kuat pun aku berusaha, masa lalu akan tetap mengejarku. Manusia tak akan pernah bisa menang dari rasa kesepian. Aku sudah tengelam dan mati di dalamnya,"

' _Kenapa kau di sana?'_

"Keluarlah dari balik pintu itu, Gaara!," seru Ino.

"Begitu? Tapi ini mungkin sedikit salah,"

". . . . ."

"Menanggapi kiasan itu, aku mungkin tidak punya gagang pintu, apalagi lubang kunci,"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu,"

"Akan kudobrak," seru Ino lagi. Gaara tertegun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat ingin terlibat? Kau—Hal itu membuatku takut. Berada di dekatmu membuatku merasakan hal yang aneh,"

' _Hal aneh?'_

"Karena itu kau menghindariku?,"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu,"

"Apa?,"

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Hal aneh apa yang membuatmu menghindariku?,"

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Kau—" jeda, "Kau tidak akan menyukainya," lanjut Gaara lirih.

"Katakan," paksa Ino.

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Kau tahu kalau—" Gaara menutup matanya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, "Kau tahu bagaimana aku dulu saat kita ujian _chunin_. Aku tidak segan membunuh siapapun yang menggangguku. Bahkan aku bisa saja membunuh mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku adalah mesin pembunuh, itu yang kalian semua lihat, yang tidak kalian tahu adalah apa yang kurasakan setelah membunuh. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?," Ino tidak menjawab, hanya menunggu Gaara melanjutkan. "Lega," Ino membolakan matanya, "Dan ketergantungan untuk terus melakukannya,".

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Kau tidak—"

"Aku takut, Ino,"

". . . . ."

"Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi,"

"Kau—"

"Aku— tidak mau membunuhmu," lirih Gaara.

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

Tangan Ino memegang lengan Gaara saat Gaara akan berbalik pergi.

"Manusia akan tumbuh dengan memahami berbagai penderitaan," ujar Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengatakannya'_ teguh Ino dalam hati, "Dengan mengetahui rasa sakit itu, kita pasti bisa berpikir apa yang akan kita lakukan. Penderitaan itu akan tetap tumbuh, sebab itu juga kita harus memikirkannya, bukan memikirkan betapa sakitnya penderitaan itu, tapi berpikir bagaimana menghadapinya,"

"Jadi, aku harus menghadapinya?," Ino mengangkat wajahnya.

"Iya, kau harus—"

"Menghadapi pemakamanmu?,"

". . . . ."

"Itu yang harus kulakukan?,"

"Kau —" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya,"

". . . . ."

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku,"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang dapat kulakukan,"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," teguh Ino.

". . . . ."

"Karena kau peduli,"

". . . . ."

"Apa kau merasakannya pada orang lain selain padaku?,"

". . . . ."

"Perasaan aneh yang kau rasakan di dekatku," jelas Ino.

". . . . ."

"Faktanya adalah kau takut menunjukkan dirimu dan peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau takut kehilangan mereka, 'kan?,"

"Kau tidak tahu—"

"Jika kehilangan sesuatu, kau bisa menggantinya dengan hal lain. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya dengan hal yang sama. Jika kau terkesan akan sesuatu atau kau tertawa dari dalam lubuk hatimu, tak akan ada yang mengkritik atau menertawakanmu. Jika ada yang keberatan, aku akan menghajarnya. Kau tak perlu mengurung dirimu. Orang lain tidak akan membantu seseorang yang melarikan diri dan tidak melakukan apapun. Selama kau tidak menyerah, pasti akan selalu ada bantuan datang. Dan aku juga akan datang," seru Ino dengan mata yang dipenuhi kesungguhan.

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Cukup ijinkan aku jadi temanmu,"

". . . . ."

"Kau tidak perlu takut akan melukai atau bahkan membunuhku,"

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan itu—"

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tapi itulah artinya teman. Seorang teman akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh untukmu. Bahkan jika yang dihadapinya adalah kematian sekalipun, seorang teman tidak akan menyalahkanmu, tidak akan menghujatmu, tidak akan melupakanmu, tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

". . . . ."

"Jadilah temanku, Gaara,"

' _Kau benar. Agar hatiku bergerak, tertawa dari dalam lubuk hatiku, menemukan sesuatu yang berarti dalam kehidupanku. Aku ingin mendapatkan i_ _j_ _in untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kumohon, i_ _j_ _inkan aku mendapatkan semua itu'_ tangan Gaara tergerak menggapai Ino, kemudian dengan perlahan menarik Ino ke dalam rengkuhannya.

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Gaara?," Ino menggeliat dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Jangan lepaskan," Gaara semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Ino.

' _Heh?! Apa ini?'_ kemudian Ino merasakan bahunya basah, _'Jadi_ _, d_ _ia t_ _id_ _ak ingin aku melihatnya menangis karena itu dia memelukku? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Gaara selemah ini. Dia sangat tenang, manisnya'_

Beberapa saat berlalu dan akhirnya Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang,"

"Um," Ino tertegun, _'Wajah Gaara, wajah sehabis menangisnya itu, wajah itu_ _'_

" _Ariga_ —"

"Sudah terbuka, 'kan? Tapi sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya,"

"Hn?,"

"Seseorang harus mendobraknya lagi dan lagi agar pintu hatimu terbuka sepenuhnya,"

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Tidak bisakah kau yang melakukannya lagi?,"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : With

Author : Elwing Wu

Length : Tergantung~

Genre : Engg, entahlah baca aja .—.

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

Rated : ._.

.

.

"Seseorang harus mendobraknya lagi dan lagi agar pintu hatimu terbuka sepenuhnya,"

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Tidak bisakah kau yang melakukannya lagi?,"

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tertegun sebelum bisa membalas perkataan Gaara, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan lama berada di Suna. Jadi sebaiknya, kau mencari orang lain yang bisa membuka hatimu sepenuhnya," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?," tanya Gaara polos.

"Um...?," Ino berpikir sambil mengetukkan jari kanan di dagunya dan kedua matanya memandang langit malam di atas sana, "Seseorang yang bisa memahami dirimu? Atau seseorang yang dekat denganmu?," Ino memanjangkan intonasi akhir dari setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan, sehingga jawaban yang ia berikan lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan untuk Gaara.

"Maksudmu seperti Temari atau Kankuro?,"

"Mereka mungkin bisa. Tapi maksudku sebenarnya adalah seorang pendamping, Gaara,"

". . . . ." Gaara tampak diam memahami perkataan Ino.

"Seorang istri untukmu," akhirnya Ino mengatakannya.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghembuskan napas lelah, "Kau mulai terdengar seperti para tetua desa," ujarnya tanpa minat.

Ino memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Maaf?," tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Para tetua selalu memaksaku untuk cepat menikah,"

"Apa salahnya?," Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Aku tidak suka," ujar Gaara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mungkin kalau kau memiliki kekasih mereka tidak akan memaksamu lagi,"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kalau begitu coba saja,"

". . . . ." Gaara diam memandang Ino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Cobalah mencari kekasih,"

". . . . ." Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. (Gaara punya alis, 'kan ya?)

"Kenapa tidak? Kau belum mencobanya, 'kan?,"

"Bagaimana caranya?,"

"Um—" Ino berpikir "Adakah seseorang yang kau suka?,"

"Kau,"

Ino melebarkan matanya, "Uum, maksudku seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman saat kau berada di dekatnya,"

"Kau,"

"E—Etto . . . ne . . ." Ino menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal, "Maksudku seseorang yang benar-benar kau sukai,"

"Bagaimana caranya aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang?,"

"Etto, kau selalu ingin melihatnya walaupun dari jauh, kau selalu ingin berada di dekatnya walaupun tak bisa, kau ingin dia hanya untukmu, dia selalu terlihat mengagumkan di matamu tidak peduli apapun yang dia perbuat, kau ingin terlihat hebat di hadapannya walaupun itu mengubah siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kau akan bersaing dengan siapapun untuk bisa mendapatkannya walaupun itu dengan sahabatmu sendiri, kau tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan tentangnya dan akan selalu berada dipihaknya, kau tidak peduli terlihat bodoh di hadapan orang lain asalkan ia bisa melihatmu, tapi nyatanya kau—" Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ino?," Gaara menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh. Hah, benar-benar bodoh," lirih, Ino menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ino—"

"Intinya," Ino mengangkat kepanya sambil tersenyum tanpa beban, "Hatimu akan tahu saat kau bertemu dengannya,"

"Aku—"

 **Shuuuut Dor Dor Dor**

"Kembang api?!," seru Ino sambil melihat warna-warni kembang api yang mewarnai langit, "Kirei," kagumnya.

"Hn," ujar Gaara tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Ino.

' _Kirei'_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author minta maaf ya kalau update-nya telat banget (bow 1000x). Author harap masih ada yang menunggu ff abal author hina ini. Maaf kalau chap ini pendek banget, chapter selanjutnya author usahakan lebih banyak lagi (bow-bow-bow). Terimakasih untuk para readers yang bersedia(?) meninggalkan jejaknya. Untuk kritik, saran, dan dukungannya terimakasih (bow). Oh iya, kalian tahu kan siapa yang dimaksud Ino? Di ff ini, ceritanya dia sudah ga ada (meninggal waktu perang). Maaf untuk para FG-nya (bow). Di ff ini mungkin untuk cameo couple-nya akan ada NaruSaku (mereka lucu kalau jadi couple), NejiHina (Neji masih hidup), LeeTen, dan mungkin couple" yang lain juga (Insyaallah). Do'a kan author sehat selalu dan imajinasinya ga ngadat ya~ Arigatou gozaimasu~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : With

Author : Elwing Wu

Length : Chapter or? Tergantung~

Genre : Engg, entahlah baca aja .—.

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

Rated : ._.

.

"Intinya," Ino mengangkat kepanya sambil tersenyum tanpa beban, "Hatimu akan tahu saat kau bertemu dengannya,"

"Aku—"

 **Shuuuut Dor Dor Dor**

"Kembang api?!," seru Ino sambil melihat warna-warni kembang api yang mewarnai langit, " _Kirei_ ," kagumnya.

"Hn," ujar Gaara tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Ino.

' _Kirei'_

.

.

.

.

.

— **Keesokan harinya—**

' _Sepertinya masalahku dengan Gaara sudah selesai. Dia sudah tidak menghindariku lagi saat kami berpapasan, tapi dia harus belajar bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan benar. Lagipula wajahnya tidak sekaku orang itu—'_ Ino memukul kepalanya sendiri, _'Kau bodoh, Yamanaka Ino. Bodoh. Idiot'_

"Ino-san~," panggil Anri sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang baru saja keluar dari menara Kage.

"Anri-chan?," Ino linglung, _'Kuharap dia tidak melihatku saat aku memukuli kepalaku sendiri seperti seorang idiot'_ , inner Ino.

"Apa Ino-san mau kembali ke penginapan?," tanya Anri sambil mendekati Ino.

"Iya, kenapa?,"

"Hihihi," senyum Anri sambil menggandeng lengan kiri Ino, "Ino-san mau ikut denganku tidak?," tanyanya kemudian.

"Kemana?,"

"Rumahku. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Ino-san pada _Okasan_ -ku. Mau tidak?,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?,"

"Karena _Okasan_ -ku tadi berkata seperti ini, ehem," Anri berdehem sebentar, "Hah, aku ingin menemui kunoichi Konoha yang katanya cantik itu. Apa dia benar secantik itu, An-chan? Bukankah kau berteman dengannya? Bawalah dia kemari agar aku bisa memastikannya dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Begitu Ino-san," Anri menunduk dalam setelah meniru suara ibunya.

"Heeh?," jawab Ino dengan memanjangkan intonasinya, _'Sepertinya aku lupa membersihkan telingaku akhir-akhir ini. Oh, atau mungkin telingaku kemasukan pasir, ya?'_

"Ino-san? Tidak mau, ya?," Anri menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh, _iie_ , aku mau. Tentu saja aku mau,"

" _Hontou_?!," seru Anri dengan mata berkilauan.

"Um," angguk Ino, "Tapi biarkan aku mandi dulu. Tidak mungkin aku menemui Okasan-mu dengan keadaan seperti ini," lanjut Ino sambil menunjuk kepala sampai kakinya.

Anri mengamati Ino dari atas sampai bawah, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan didagu, kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh dari Ino-san," katanya sambil mengeleng pelan.

"Aku belum mandi, Anri-chan. Tubuhku dipenuhi keringat dan wajahku tertutup debu,"

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, Ino-san. Di mataku Ino-san sekarang masih sama dengan Ino-san yang tadi pagi,"

"Aku tidak—"

"Ah, kalau Ino-san mau mandi, Ino-san bisa mandi di rumahku nanti, _ne_? _Ne, ne, ne_?," potong Anri.

"Hah, baiklah kalau itu maumu," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Anri, "Oh, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu di penginapanku," Ino sudah akan berbalik sebelum Anri mencegatnya.

"Eeh, tunggu. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Ino-san mau mengambil apa?,"

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," tolak Ino.

" _Iie_ ~ Biar aku saja,"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Anri-chan,"

"Biar aku saja, Ino-san" kekeh Anri.

"Anri-chan," nada Ino memperingatkan.

"Ino-san," Anri tidak mau mengalah.

" _Wakatta_ ," jawab Ino akhirnya.

"Yeay~," girang Anri, "Barang apa yang ingin Ino-san ambil?," tanyanya kemudian.

"Gulungan surat yang harus aku kirim ke Konoha hari ini,"

"Aku mengerti,"

"Ini kunci penginapanku dan gulungannya ada di atas meja ruang makan," ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan kunci penginapannya pada Anri.

" _Hai', wakarimashita_ ," jawab Anri dengan semangat.

" _Arigatou_ , Anri-chan,"

" _Hai_ '~," jawab Anri berlalu dari hadapan Ino. Kemudian, Ino merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

' _Ah, pekerjaan hari ini sangat melelahkan, tapi syukurlah semuanya bisa selesai_ _dengan cepat_ _. Oh iya, apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar? 'Cantik' katanya? Aku? Tidak-tidak, kau pasti salah dengar, In—'_

 **BOO** **OOO** **M**

Ino terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dan saat ia berbalik ingin melihat sumber suara, tubuhnya dihantam hembusan angin berpasir dan beberapa material bangunan yang berterbangan. Dan saat kakinya tidak bisa berpijak lagi di pasir, tubuhnya terhempas jauh ke belakang, sampai akhirnya punggungnya menghantam dinding salah satu bangunan.

"Aah!," keluh Ino saat merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi karena pasir menghalangi pandangannya. Namun saat pasir mulai sedikit menghilang, ia melebarkan kedua matanya, " _Uso_ ," sudah tidak peduli dengan nyeri di punggungnya, Ino berlari ke arah sumber ledakan tadi. Kemudian ia membatu, di depannya saat ini adalah penginapan yang ia tempati, penginapan yang seharusnya—

"Anri-chan," gumam Ino.

"Yamanaka-san, anda baik-baik saja?," tanya salah seorang shinobi pada Ino. Namun Ino tidak bergeming, "Yamanaka-san," setelah bahu Ino sedikit diguncang, ia baru sadar.

"Anri! Anri ada di sana," tunjuk Ino pada reruntuhan di depannya.

"Anri? Mizukani Anri?!,"

" _Hai'_ ," jawab Ino dengan sedikit gemetar. _"Tidak boleh,"_ gumam Ino sambil mengepalkan tangan, kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya, _'Tenangkan dirimu Ino. Jangan panik. Ingat siapa dirimu'_ lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Ada seseorang yang terjebak di dalam reruntuhan!," seru shinobi yang menanyai Ino tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengangkat reruntuhan ini," ujar shinobi yang lain.

"Jangan!," tolak Ino.

"Yamanaka-san? Kalau kita tidak mengangkatnya—"

"Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan korban. Kita tidak boleh gegabah mengambil keputusan,"

"Apa anda yakin, Yamanaka-san?,"

"Besi," ujar Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan shinobi itu.

"Maaf?,"

"Pegangan tangga bangunan ini terbuat dari besi," tambahnya.

"Lalu?," Ino tidak menjawab, tapi ia berjalan ke arah reruntuhan.

"Anri-chan!," panggilnya, "Anri-chan, kau bisa mendengarku? Kalau kau mendengarku, beri tanda dengan tiga kali ketukan!," Ino menutup mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

' _Kumohon, Kami-sama'_

 _._

' _Kumohon_ _'_

 _._

' _Kumohon_ _'_

 _._

 **Tok** **. . .** **tok** **. . .** **tok** **. . .**

Terdengar, walaupun samar, tapi Ino mendengarnya.

' _Ada, masih ada'_

"Tolong bukakan jalan untukku," perintah Ino kemudian.

" _Ne_?,"

"Beri aku senter. Aku akan masuk ke dalam," jawab Ino.

"Maaf Yamanaka-san, saya masih belum mengerti. Bukankah akan lebih cepat menyelamatkan korban jika kita mengangkat seluruh reruntuhan bangunan ini?,"

Ino mengambil nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menahan amarah, "Kalau seandainya salah satu bagian tubuh korban tertancap besi dan kalian mengangkat semua reruntuhan ini, maka besi itu secara tidak langsung akan ikut terangkat juga," Ino menatap tajam semua sinobi yang mengelilingingnya, "Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti," jeda, "Apa kita akan terus melanjutkan perbincangan kita ini dan mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang terjebak di dalam sana?!," serunya kemudian.

"Tapi jika anda masuk ke dalam—"

"Kalau kalian mau membunuhnya, silahkan saja," ujar Ino dingin, "Lalu aku yang akan membunuh kalian," ancamnya.

"M—Maaf kan kami,"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu. Bukakan saja jalan untukku,"

"Ino-chan!," nenek Chiyo dan beberapa ninja medis datang, "Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah, _Kami-sama_ ," syukurnya setelah melihat keadaan Ino.

" _Hai', daijoobu desu_. Sekarang ada yang lebih membutuhkan bantuan, _Obaasan_ ," jawab Ino, "Tolong, bukakan jalannya sekarang," perintah Ino lagi pada salah seorang shinobi.

" _Hai'_ ," kemudian dengan jutsunya, batu besar keluar dari bawah pasir, menyangga beberapa reruntuhan dan membuka jalan. Ino akan masuk sebelum tangannya ditahan.

"Aku akan masuk denganmu," kata nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak _, Obaasan_ tunggu saja di sini,"

"Ino—"

"Aturan pertama dalam penyelamatan adalah tidak menyebabkan korban baru lagi. Perawatan medis korban akan dilakukan oleh ninja medis yang bertugas," kemudian Ino melepaskan genggaman nenek Chiyo di tangannya, "Aku akan masuk sekarang. Aku akan mencoba mengeluarkannya dalam waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit, kalau aku tidak kembali atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kalian bisa mengangkat reruntuhan ini setelah kuberi tanda atau jika tidak ada tanda dariku setelah lewat dari waktu yang sudah kutentukan," lalu ia masuk ke dalam reruntuhan.

' _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin._ _Dia pasti baik-baik saja.'_

Ino terus masuk ke dalam reruntuhan dengan tekad yang sama.

"Anri-chan!," panggil Ino. "Anri!,"

"Ino-san—" jawab Anri lemah, "—di sini," ujarnya sambil mengetuk batu bangunan.

"Anri-chan," Ino akhirnya menemukannya, ia mendekati Anri, kemudian memeriksa keadaanya. Terkadang Ino benci jika firasatnya benar. Keadaan Anri sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi paha kirinya tertusuk besi yang terhubung dengan reruntuhan di atasnya. Ino bersyukur ia tadi menghentikan pengangkatan reruntuhan karena jika reruntuhan itu diangkat, maka besi yang terhubung dengan reruntuhan akan terangkat juga, dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, kaki kiri Anri akan tercabik, "Aku akan menghentikan pendarahan di kakimu, kau tidak akan merasakan kakimu untuk sementara waktu, tapi kau akan baik-baik saja dan aku juga akan memotong besi ini,"

"Ino-san," panggil Anri lirih.

"Um? _Nani_?," Ino sudah menghentikan pendarahan di kaki Anri dan sekarang ia mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Apa—" Anri terdiam sebentar, "—aku bisa berjalan lagi?,"

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur?," tanya Ino sambil menatap Anri.

"J-Ja-di aku—" jawab Anri terbata.

" _Kawai~_ ," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Anri.

" _N_ _-n_ _e_?," mata Anri berkaca-kaca.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Besi ini tidak menusuk bagian vitalmu. Kau bukan hanya bisa berjalan, kau bahkan bisa berlari dan melompat semaumu,"

" _Hontou_?," tanya Anri memastikan.

" _Hontou desu_. Kalau aku berbohong, kau boleh memotong kakiku,"

" _Yokatta_. Aku tidak mau memotong kaki Ino-san, aku percaya pada Ino-san," kata Anri sambil mengusap lelehan air mata dan ingusnya.

"Um, percayalah padaku. Kita akan segera keluar dari sini. Pegang janjiku,"

" _Hai'_ ,"

Ino memusatkan cakra pada kunai di tangannya, kemudian dengan sekali tebas, besi itu terpotong.

"Sudah. Selanjutnya tinggal—" tiba-tiba reruntuhan di sekitar mereka bergerak, "Ada apa ini?,"

"Badai pasir," jawab Anri.

"Sekarang?," mata Ino melebar.

"Ino-san!," Anri melihat reruntuhan di atasnya akan jatuh.

"AWAS!,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk, uhuk, Ino-san," Anri membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut melihat Ino di atasnya sedang menahan reruntuhan bangunan, "Ino . . . sa—n . . ."

"Ah, Anri-chan, _daijoobu_?," tanya Ino sambil melihat tubuh Anri, "Syukurlah, tidak ada reruntuhan yang mengenaimu,"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?,"

"Itu sangat penting," jawab Ino dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bukan aku yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang! Ino-san—" Anri menangis.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau terluka?,"

"Ino-sa-n—" tangis Anri semakin pecah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ino meyakinkan Anri, "Di saat-saat terakhir aku sempat melindungi organ vitalku dengan cakra. _Yokatta, ne_ ," ujar Ino setengah bergurau.

"Ino-san—" Anri merasakan pipinya basah, bukan karena air matanya, tapi karena, "darah—kepalamu—darah—" kata Anri terbata, "INO-SAN!,"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terinspirasi sehabis nonton DOTS. Di chap ini Gaara-nya belum muncul, tunggu chap depan bagi yang greget pingin(?) ada Gaara (bahasamu amburadul, thor. Malu-maluin). Sekian untuk chap ini. Arigato gozaimasu~


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : With

Author : Elwing Wu

Genre : Engg, entahlah baca aja .—.

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

Rated : ._.

.

"Ino-sa-n—" tangis Anri semakin pecah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," meyakinkan Anri, "Di saat-saat terakhir aku sempat melindungi organ vitalku dengan cakra. _Yokatta, ne_ ,"

"Ino-san—" Anri merasakan pipinya basah, bukan karena air matanya, tapi karena, "darah—kepalamu—darah—" kata Anri terbata, "INO-SAN!,"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Are_? Hehehe, sepertinya aku lupa melindungi kepalaku," Ino menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya bermaksud untuk bercanda.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…," tapi candaan Ino sepertinya memperburuk keadaan karena air mata Anri semakin berlomba keluar.

" _Daijoobu yo_ , Anri-chan," jawab Ino panik, "Jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja," lanjut Ino dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…," Ino bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Anri-chan, lihat aku baik-baik," namun Anri tidak mau menatap ke arahnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu dengarkan aku. Kau masih berhutang padaku,"

"Hiks… _N-Ne_?," tanya Anri tidak mengerti.

"Kau berjanji untuk mengajakku bertemu dengan _Okasan_ -mu. Kau lupa? Kau sudah berjanji padaku,"

"I-Itu… hiks… kalau begini… hiks… bagaimana bisa?," jawab Anri sambil terisak.

"Kau melupakan janjimu, tapi kau masih memegang janjiku, 'kan?,"

". . . . ." Anri hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kita akan segera keluar dari sini,"

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

"Um," Anri mengingatnya, janji Ino. Dan setelah mengingatnya, entah mengapa tangis Anri berhenti.

"Benar begitu. Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, _ne_?," Anri mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang—" Ino mencoba melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang berada di atas kepala Anri, _'Tanganku—'_ saat itulah ia menyadari kalau kedua tangannya tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan, _'Sial'_ umpat Ino dalam hati, tapi ia mencoba terlihat tenang di hadapan Anri.

" _Ne_ , Anri-chan, sepertinya jam tanganku rusak. Apa kau tahu kira-kira sudah berapa lama kita di sini?," Anri menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantuku berteriak agar ada orang yang mendengar kita?,"

" _Hai'_ ," kemudian mereka berdua berteriak meminta bantuan, tapi sepertinya suara mereka teredam oleh reruntuhan yang ada.

Ino mencoba berkonsentrasi, _'Aku tidak bisa memberi tanda. Berarti, kami harus menunggu sampai batas waktu yang kutentukan habis. Itu sekitar… Berpikirlah Ino… Terakhir kali aku melihat jam adalah saat menemukan Anri, aku menemukannya_ _sekitar_ _tiga_ _atau empat_ _menit setelah masuk ke dalam reruntuhan, benar. Setelah itu, aku menghentikan pendarahan dan memotong besi yang menancap di kaki Anri, sepertinya itu membutuhkan dua sampai tiga menit, lalu hal ini terjadi, dua menit? Tiga menit? Entahlah, tapi kalau perkiraanku benar, maka kami harus menunggu sekitar dua atau tiga menit lagi. Tapi_ _,_ _menunggu dengan keadaan seperti ini—_ _'_ Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, _'_ _Tidak._ _Tenangkan dirimu'_ kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Anri-chan. Aku sudah—" mulut Ino ditutup oleh kedua tangan Anri.

"Ino-san yang harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Ino-san yang sedang kesakitan. Ino-san yang sedang menahan semuannya sekarang. Kumohon, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi," Anri mengatakannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Um," jawab Ino.

Anri tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti, bagaimana Ino bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Tersenyum, senyum seperti tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa sekarang, senyum tanpa beban, senyum tulus, senyum yang, 'cantik'. Dan sepertinya ia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang, ia tengah melihat reruntuhan yang ditahan Ino berubah menjadi serpihan berkilauan yang membuat wajah Ino tampak sangat, "Cantik," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

" _Yokatta_ ," senyum di wajah Ino semakin lebar dan hal itu makin menenggelamkan Anri dalam imajinasinya, tapi Anri sadar setelah Ino menyingkir dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah langit malam yang bertabur bintang di atasnya.

"Ino-san?," Anri masih tidak memercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang, ia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kita selamat," hanya itu jawaban Ino.

"Ino-chan!," nenek Chiyo menghampiri mereka.

"Tolong rawat dia, pahanya tertancap besi, aku sudah menghentikan pendarahannya, bagian vitalnya tidak terluka, respon tubuhnya masih bagus, sediakan antibiotik dan lakukan operasi dengan segera," kata Ino pada nenek Chiyo.

"Aku mengerti," kemudian nenek Chiyo memerintahkan Anri untuk diangkat dengan tandu, "Lalu kau— _Daijoobu_?,"

"Um?," jeda sebentar, "Anri-chan _daijoobu yo_ ," jawab Ino dengan senyum polos di wajahnya.

"Dia bertanya keadaanmu," adalah kalimat terakhir yang Ino dengar dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah 'merah'.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Yokatta=_ Syukurlah

 _Ne=_ Ya

 _Hai'=_ Baik

 _Are=_ Apa?

 _Daijoobu yo_ _Daijoobu=_ Baik-baik saja

 _Okasan=_ ibu


End file.
